Ketika Member Super Junior Menjadi Author
by Baek Ji Hye
Summary: "ANDWAE! MAKANANKU!" / "Siapa kau?" / "Kyu, kau harus membayar!" Bagaimana kisah member SuJu yang menjadi author? Pertemuan pertama mereka kedalam dunia author di mulai! Yaoi / Romance and Friendship, semua genre ada kecuali fantasy and horror :P / CHAPTER 1 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Ketika Member Super Junior Menjadi Author

.

NB : Baca dulu AN-nya agar MENGERTI ceritanya!

Warning : Typo (s), Yaoi

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Little Angst, Little Humor, and other. (dicampur2)

.

AN : Annyeong! ^^ Saya, Baek Ji Hye, datang luuagii :D *wink* *Lalu semua muntah*  
FF ini saya buat untuk mengekspresikan perasaan author. Kaum author, monggo dibaca. ^^

~~Ketika Member Super Junior Menjadi Author...~~

.

PROLOG

.

"Kau kenapa? Kau kenapa, Kyu?" seorang namja menggoyangkan badan Kyuhyun yang lemas dan masih sibuk meratapi nasibnya tersebut. Namja itu bingung, kenapa Kyuhyun seakan tak mengidahkan pertanyaanya, sedangkan pertanyaan itu ia lontarkan sejak tadi. Kyuhyun, sejak tadi terdiam. Masih sama, masih setia dengan bungkam. Namja di sebelahnya semakin bingung. Dimiringkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap namja itu sayu. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia berubah?

"YA! Jawab aku!" namja itu bersuara sedikit memberontak. Tentu saja itu karena kesal dengan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi mendiamkannya. Akhirnya, tangan Kyuhyun sedikit bergerak, meremas telapak tangannya sendiri. Menyadari itu, manik namja di depannya menjadi terarah kepada tangan Kyuhyun tersebut. Memandanginya dengan heran. Dengan penasaran, dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya yang dibuat oleh hati ini, dengan pertanyaan hati yang belum terjawab.

"Aku gagal... Kau tahu? Karyaku bahkan tak dilirik! Aku tak berbakat menjadi penulis! Aku bodoh!" teman Kyuhyun terbelalak. Maniknya membulat sempurna. Ternyata hanya karna masalah ini. Namun, ia tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun memang menghayati ceritanya, tak seperti seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

"Aku gagal, sampai 'ia' pun mengatakan padaku bahwa aku,... Pecundang." namja di sebelahnya semakin melongo. Ia kini merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang! Ia membohongimu!" namja itu bersuara lumayan keras. Memilukan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memutar arah kepalanya ke arah wajah namja itu. Menatapnya, dengan gusar.

"Kau berbakat! Dia salah! Kau seharusnya tahu itu! Mari kita buktikan bersama! Bahwa kau bisa menjadi author yang jenius. Karyamu indah! Bahwa kau pantas mengenggam gelar sebagai 'PENULIS'! Bahwa ia lah yang merupakan seorang pecundang sejati!"

.

To Be Continued...

Gimana? Next? Stop? Or delete? Review ya buat nentuin pilihannya! ^^

Author kepikiran buat beginian biar readers or author lain tau gimana perasaan kami sebagai author gagal, perjuangan kami, dan lain-lainnya. :)

Review please? ^^


	2. Chapter 1 is up!

**~Ketika Member Super Junior Menjadi Author~**

.

Chapter 1 : "Awal Debut Author" real by Baek Ji Hye© 2014 with Credits

.

THIS IS MINE! NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT! NO CURI SUAMI SAYA! #plak #dikuburReaders -_-

.

"Lalala~" seorang namja bersenandung ria sembari meloncat-loncat kecil seperti anak kecil dan sepertinya ia lupa akan usianya. Ia melangkah memasuki sebuah rumah yang bertuliskan 'Dorm Super Junior'. Sedangkan penghuni lainnya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan terbelalak. Memasang muka dengan tampang bingung. Namja itu justru tak peduli, masih masuk seenaknya saja dengan membawa tas berisikan celana dalam (?) barunya.

"Siapa dia?" sekarang dorm ini penuh dengan bisikan seperti itu. Pasalnya, ia adalah sosok yang tak mereka kenal. Justru ia sok dekat dan sok akrab, sampai tak segan membuka pintu dorm dan masuk seenaknya saja. Para member SuJu sekarang dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"YA! Andwae!" pekikan kecil terdengar dari seorang namja berbadan tambun. Ia memekik seperti anjing yang terkurung karena baru saja harta keramatnya diambil. Makanan.

"KEMBALIKAN!" namja berbadan tambun itu sekarang berteriak dengan keras, lantang, nyaring, dan pas kena hati readers. #eak #abaikan

Sementara, di pintu sana sepertinya masih ada yang tertinggal. Pintu terbuka sedikit dan perlahan lahan menjadi lebar. Memunculkan penampakan sesosok namja yang jelas kepalanya sekarang sedang tertunduk lesu. Ia diam menatap sepatu putih bersihnya yang sedikit kotor terkena debu jalanan.

Mendesah pelan, dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, baru ia hembuskan. Nada hembusan nafasnya, frustasi. Sangat frustasi. Dan yang melihatnya hanyalah Kibum yang kebetulan baru selesai bermain game di ponselnya. Namun seperti biasa, sedetik kemudian si Prince Ice kembali tenggelam ke dasar lautan pemikirannya, yaitu berkutak-katik dengan ponselnya androidnya. Untung Eunhyuk melihat sang leader yang sekarang sedang murung tersebut. Sadar akan situasi, ia menyuruh hyungnya untuk duduk di bangku di dalam dorm.

"Minta satu hyung...~ Satu saja... Yaa...?~~" suara seorang namja kini memenuhi aula dorm. Memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi terkunci dan tertutup rapat.

"ANDWAE! MAKANANKU...~" kini suara namja tambun itu yang menghiasi dorm SuJu yang tadi sedikit hening dan hanya berisi gosipan mulut ibu-ibu pasar. #peace Yang sedari tadi mengomentari namja yang tak mereka kenal.

"Baiklah Shin Dong Hee, kau yang meminta!" kini namja itu berteriak tanpa memedulikan sapaan 'hyung' yang seharusnya diucapkannya. Yang penting sekarang, dirinya harus patuh pada perintah dari otaknya layaknya seorang prajurit mematuhi komandannya.

"AUUUWW!" namja tambun itulah yang memproduksi suara deritanya dari pabriknya, mulutnya yang selalu terbuka siap siaga jika itu adalah... Makanan.

"Hahaha!" seisi dorm sekarang tertawa terbahak-bahak, tentunya tanpa seseorang, yaitu Prince Ice yang masih bersapa dengan kegiatannya. Oh ya, jangan lupa seseorang lagi yang sekarang sedang memijit pelipisnya pusing. Yang lain tak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya. Pasalnya, saat namja tambun yang tadi dipanggil 'Shindong' memegang roti buaya (?) nya yang ada di tangannya dan hendak memakannya, namja tak tahu malu yang tadi sempat bertengkar dengannya justru menggigit roti itu, sekaligus dengan paket tangan besar seorang Shindong.

"Ewhhh..." Shindong melihat tangannya yang sudah dilepas dari gigitannya iitu dengan tampang jijik. Tentu saja sudah tak sakit lagi, tapi siapa yang tak jijik melihat air liur a.k.a saliva namja yang tak di kenal itu sekarang bersarang mengkontaminasi tangan besar dan penuh lemaknya Shindong?

PLAK

Frustasi, sekarang sang leader, Leeteuk benar-benar frustasi. Buktinya, satu detik yang lalu saja ia menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Pusing akan apa yang ia lihat.

"Chagi, mengapa kau mau saja membiarkannya masuk ke dorm kita?" seorang namja berbadan agak gemuk dan berotot itulah yang sekarang membuka mulut. Melontarkan pertanyaan dengan bebasnya seperti ketapel kepada Leeteuk. Maniknya menatap penuh curiga.

"I.. Itu..." Leeteuk bingung ingin menjawab apa. Hatinya kelarangnya untuk menjawab, namun jika iia berbohong atau tidak menjawab, badannya yang akan meronta nantinya.

"Cepat beritahu aku." tegas. Perintah yang kekasihnya lontarkan sambil menekankan setiap kata-katanya membuat hati kecil Leeteuk takut. Nyalinya kini ciut.

"Sebenarnya, Kangin-ah..."

~~Flashback~~^^

"Eumhh... Ngantuk..." seorang namja bergumam, ia baru saja bangun dari hybernasinya yang panjang. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan mencari sumber ketidak nyamanannya.

"HYAAAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" namja itu berteriak tak terima. Ia memandang kedua roti besar yang di sumpalkan ke hidungnya yang mancung, seksi, dan sempurna itu.

"Hehe... Kau baru bangun hyung? Habis aku bosan menunggumu." namja di depannya berkata dengan santai. Dengan tampang muka tak bersalah dan malah menahan tawanya. Lalu ia mengambil roti yang tadi disumbatnya ke salah satu lubang hidung namja malang tersebut. Namja malang tersebut mendengus kesal. Ia tak elit lagi. Lalu namja yang jahil itu malah tertawa.

"Kau banyak juga ya upil (?) nya, hyung." namja yang jahil tersebut menertawakannya, lalu sedetik kemudian ia memamerkan rotinya yang sekarang kesannya... Menjijikkan.

"ANDWAE!" pekikan keras yang sebentar lagi akan membuat telinga siapa saja pecah dibuat oleh korban kegilaan namja jahil tersebut. Ia tak habis pikir.

"Stt!"

"Sudah sadar bahwa ini masih di dalam bis, hyung?" perkataan dengan cengiran itu muncul setelah peringatan orang-orang di bis yang terganggu akan teriakannya. Sebelah telapak tangannya membekap mulutnya, takut jika tawanya terlepas ia akan mengganggu ketenangan penumpang lainnya.

"Itu karena kau!" korban namja tersebut agak berteriak dalam volume kecil, takut di deathglare seisi bis untuk kedua kalinya. Lagipula, samarannya bisa saja hancur dan ia dapat kembali dikerumuni makluk bernama 'yeoja' serta fans-fansnya.

"Kkk~ Mian, hyung." namja itu tertawa kembali. Memamerkan senyum liciknya, dan lalu memelintir rambut merah kecoklatan 'hyung' nya.

"Kau sangat sopan, sudah tahu kau memanggilku 'hyung', malah memasukkan roti ke hidungku, mempermalukanku, dan bahkan sampai berani memelintir rambutku." perkataan 'hyung' nya yang seperti sindiran, dan memang itu sindiran justru dianggap lawakan oleh namja di depannya itu. Lalu namja itu tersenyum lucu.

"Gamsahamnida pujiannya."

PLAK

Kini tangan hyung nya pas mengenai jidatnya cukup keras. Sebal akan kelakuan sang dongsaeng.

"Jadi... To the point saja." kini namja yang berstatus sebagai dongsaeng mengkerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.  
"Apa maumu?"

"Mauku?" ia tersenyum yang terlihat mengerikan.  
"Ikut denganmu ke dorm, hyung~"

"M... Mwo?" mendengar permintaan gila namja yang bahkan tak di kenalnya saja sudah membuatnya sukses membulatkan mulutnya. Tak percaya.

"Kau tak mau, Leeteuk hyung?" namja yang jahil itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya senada dengan bibirnya yang juga naik sebelah. Sepertinya iia bisa menebak pikiran sang hyung a.k.a Leeteuk.  
"Mau ku teriakkan namamu disini? Ah! Atau lebih bagus aku meneriakkan berita bahwa kau memiliki banyak upil di hidungmu?"

"ANDWAE!"

~~Flashback Off~~^^

"O" Kangin melogo. Mulutnya sekarang berbentuk huruf O. Lebih bulat daripada perutnya Shindong. Lalu sedetik kemudian, tangan berototnya ia letakkan untuk membungkam mulutnya. Ia merasa sebentar lagi ia akan...

"HAHAHA! LEETEUK HYUNG BANYAK UPIL!"

...meledak ._.

"MWO?!" sekarang semua member yang cengo. Percaya tak percaya, itu kenyataan.

"Benarkah hyung?"

"Kau mengupil?"

"Apa yeoja yeoja mendukungmu mengupil?"

"Aku minta sedikit ne untuk digoreng dan diberikan pada Shindong hyung!~" dan perkataan Ryeowook sekarang membuat semua member tak kunjung selesai tertawa. Tentu saja, keseruan mereka ini karena Shindong sangat rakus. Shindong menggelembungkan pipinya menahan malu dan semburat merahnya. Serta emosinya yang sedikit naik. Kyuhyun dan Kibum adalah dua orang yang tersisa tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kyuhyun masih sibuk berkutat dengan PSPnya. Semua member kecuali mereka berdua semakin panas mengintrogasi Leeteuk. Sedangkan Kangin semakin seru menceritakan kejadian insiden 'upil' Leeteuk. Sehingga sosok asing yang sedang berada diantara mereka sedikit terpojok, bahkan dilupakan.

"HEI! Aku dilupakan?!" ia berteriak tak terima. Dirinya sekarang tak diacuhkan.

"Kau menyebalkan. Memakan makananku lalu mengigit tanganku juga." Shindong setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya langsung melemparkan deathglare ke arahnya.

"Kau siapa?" Kibum bertanya dengan dingin. Matanya menatap namja itu kosong, dengan wajah datar dan jangan lupa setiap nada bicaranya ia tekankan. Membuat semua bergidik ngeri kecuali namja itu. Ia malah tersenyum manis.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihat pertandingan yang menarik seperti ini." Kyuhyun kini yang bergumam. Membiarkan gamenya untuk sebentar lalu mengangkat kepalanya menoleh kepada mereka berdua. Dan sentuhan terakhir yang membuatnya sepurna, yaitu evil smirk nya yang sangat khas yang berhasil membuat Sungmin semakin merona.

"Hei, bunny uke, kau lihat chagimu? Ia sudah melemparkan evil smirk nya. Dan itu artinya, sepertinya pertandingan menarik ini akan dimulai." Donghae kini yang membuat suara. Ia menampilkan senyumnya yang kini membuat Eunhyuk semakin menempel.

"Pertandingan apa?" Leeteuk menengahi. Ia tak mengerti perkataan dongsaengdeulnya.

"Entah." kini Eunhyuk yang menjawab. Kedua tangannya ia angkat seolah berkata 'jangan tanya aku'.

"Kau berani melawanku, huh?" Kibum kembali bersuara datar, lagi. Lalu ia menurunkan kacamatanya sedikit. Menampilkan kegagahannya yang membuat author semakin cintah :* #abaikan

"Kenapa hyung?" namja yang mereka tak mengenalnya bahkan nama saja tidak mereka tahu kini mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat yang lain sedikit terpesona.

"Menjijikkan." perkataan Kibum sekarang membuat semuanya menelan ludah. Yang tidak di katai 'menjijikkan' saja sudah sangat tersinggung. Normalnya, pastinya yang disinggung akan sangat tersinggung.

GLUP

Siwon menelan salivanya beberapa kali. Keringatnya agak bercucuran melintasi pelipisnya.

"Hyung~" namja asing itu semakin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat Sungmin agak cemburu.

"Kyahahah!" suara tawa besar yang tak kunjung berhenti dari seorang Kim Kibum membuat semuanya terbelalak. Bisa bisanya si Prince Ice menjadi seaktif ini.

"Kau gila, kah?" Heechul saja sampai bertanya seperti itu. Heran dengan kelakuan si mantan magnae yang bisa-bisanya berubah total. Tentu saja ia menghapus image cool nya.

"Kyu, kau harus membayar padaku." Donghae kini menagih uang dari Kyuhyun. Membuat si evil melayangkan raut kesalnya.

"Ini." Kyuhyun memberi uangnya kepada Donghae. Walau ada rasa tak rela nya juga dari hati seorang Kyuhyun.

"Kau kalah taruhan, sekarang Kibum kalah dalam pertandingan ini. Ia tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi." Donghae yang tadinya menatap Kibum sekarang maniknya langsung beralih ke arah si maknae. Lalu kembali maniknya menuntun ke arah Kibum, mantan maknae mereka. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk menatap bingung.

"Kibum dari dulu suka menertawakan orang yang menurutnya sok aegyo padahal tak pantas." si pemilik ABS, Siwon, yang tadi menyadari keheranan mereka akhirnya menjawabnya. Walau sebenarnya itu rahasia Kibum.

"Oo.." sekarang sang Leader dan Leader dance membulatkan bibirnya sempurna. Tanda bahwa mereka mengerti.

"Kibum hyung berarti mentertawakanku, dong?" Sungmin menggelembungkan pipinya agak marah. Tak suka jika aegyo nya tidak dihargai.

"Tidak, chagi-ya, kau itu asli manis." Kibum mengkedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit. Hah?

"MWO?!" Siwon dan Kyuhyun sekarang yang mendengar itu langsung melemparkan deathglare-nya. Terutama Siwon yang cemburu.

"Aku bercanda, hyung. Kalian semua kan chagi-ku~" semua menatap si mantan magnae dengan berbagai ekspresi. Siwon dan Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Dan Kyuhyun segera memeluk pinggang kekasihnya yang lembut dan hangat itu. Menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya kepada Sungmin.

"Ooh... Jadi begitu." namja yang tak mereka kenal mengambil buku kecil dari sakunya. Menuliskan semua yang terjadi. Ternyata sifat asli Kibum tak berbeda jauh tingkat ketidak warasannya dengan member lainnya.

"Jadi, kau siapa?" Kibum melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Kini dengan senyuman tulusnya yang digila gilai oleh couplenya, Siwon.

"Aku? Aku adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Changmin chie 4nx coolz bin kec3wh. Add aku ya bro."

Eh! Author salah! Ulang!

"Changmin Bimanegoro Rajakerto Trisakti." #authorKumat

"Oh, Changminie, kenapa kau memaksaku mengajakmu ke sini?" Leeteuk yang membuat suara. Menanyakan apa yang sedari tadi ingin hatinya tanyakan.

"Aku adalah utusan bos kalian, Lee Sooman ahjussi." Changmin tersenyum sembari memberi tahu mereka. Lalu bersiap melanjutkan kata-katanya.  
"Aku, Changmin, menugaskan memanage kalian menjalani tugas baru dari Sooman ahjussi, yaitu melibatkan kalian menjadi...

.

Author."

To Be Continued...

CUPLIKAN CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA...  
"Author? Itu makanan?" / "Bagaimana caranya membuat, emh, fanfiction?" / "Payah! Membuat account saja kau tak bisa!"

REVIEW please? ^^  
Di lanjut nggak? :D

**Balasan Review~ Mumumu #sokImut #DiketawainKibum**

L-chanLee : Hehehe... Mian aku salah buat kata-kata XD Maksudnya, FFku sering merana tak direview gitu. :( Biasalah aku newbie XD Oke, udah di next. Gumawo reviewnya :D

ErmaClouds13 : Hehehe..  
Ne, aku akan berusaha. :D Gumawo reviewnya ^^

sissy : Ada dong :) Tenang, mereka couple utama disini. :D

blackautumn24 : Yang nenangin Kyu? Tunggu aja sampai chapter yang menceritakannya ne ^^ Susah sih mau bikin comedy, takut garing ._.v Ne udah next ^^ Gumawo reviewnya, eon :D

URuRuBaek : Udah :) Gumawo reviewnya ^^

Special thanks for all yang review :D

Mian chapter ini pendek m(_ _)m nanti author panjangin deh di chapter berikutnya. m(_ _)m

Gimana readers? Dilanjut nggak FF ini? :o

INGET! No review no update!  
Makin banyak yang review, makin cepet update! ^^


End file.
